Back to the Past: Reading the Lighting Thief
by Pinoy Gamer
Summary: The Gods of PJO decide to create a AU where all the heroes live happily ever after. Join John and the PJO & HoO Cast as they read the Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lighting Thief! [My First FanFic, so please review so I can become better. Hope you enjoy! Contains Tratie, Thuke, Percabeth, Jasper, and Caleo. Rated T 'cause it's T]. PS: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO.


The Past and Future Meet Each Other

It was the winter solstice of 2006. Chiron had brought some year-round campers (mainly Luke Castellan, Annabeth Chase, Charles Beckendorf, and Silena Beauigaurd) because the Olympian Council thought it was a good idea to meet some of their children. Originally, everyone thought it was a good idea but much later (and to the dismay of Hestia) the certain people (Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Aphrodite, and Athena) started fighting. Hestia, Demeter, and Hecate were near the demigods to protect them in case an all-out war suddenly broke out (wouldn't be the first time) while Artemis looked bored and Apollo was playing with a tablet that suspiciously looked like an IPad.

Suddenly, Apollo horse-whistled and shouted "Heads up, we got guests coming!" At first, everyone looked at him with surprised when something a loud _Pop!_ followed by someone shouting "DAMN YOU APOLLOOOOOOOOOO! Ouch!"

Everyone looked at the source of the sound (except Apollo) and was surprised to see a person in ordinary mortal clothing standing up while rubbing his temples.

"Damn you Apollo," he grumbled at Apollo. "You told me it was an Interdimensional Portal, not an Interdimensional Slide!"

Apollo shrugged. "Sorry, I'll keep that in mind. By the way, did you like the slide?"

"Dude, I was screaming like a girl running from a monster while sliding it!" shouted the boy.

Athena, looking back and forth the two, asked "May I ask who you are and what you are doing her, human?"

The boy looked at Athena with surprised before asking Apollo "You didn't tell them?"

"What was I supposed to tell them? Future Me just told me we got guests coming from different places." Apollo replied back without looking up from his tablet.

The boy sighed. "Leave it to Apollo to complicate matters." The boy then fixed his appearance before presenting himself to everyone.

"Hello there, I am John Retro from the Republic of the Philippines from another universe known as Prime Universe. I was tasked by the Future Athena to change the past – well, sort of – to ensure that the future of _certain _heroes will not be as dark as grim as your Future You saw."

He stopped for a moment to catch his breath before continuing. "Future Athena wanted to go back in time to change it but the fates decreed against it. Rather than despairing, Athena decided instead to create a new universe to ensure that those heroes will not experience what their universe has." John finished.

The entire council (along with the demigods) looked baffled by the revelation of John but the entire moment was ruined again when Apollo shouted "Incoming time travelers!"

Suddenly, a massive flash engulfed the room and deposited a couple of life-size statues of teenagers in a perfect semicircle behind John. All was quiet until Annabeth shouted "Thalia!"

Annabeth started running towards a statue of a huntress with a circlet on her brow, followed closely by the tall blond boy with a scar under one of his eyes (Luke was his name). All was silent except for Annabeth's sobbing while Luke muttered "No, it's a trick! It has to be!"

The statue suddenly started to glow (like the moment when Avatar Aang energy bended Zuko's father) until the statue – Thalia – appeared normal.

"–Hell is that?" she finished, her bow drawn and pointed at the entrance of the Throne Room. Everyone was looking at her (even Annabeth, who moved away with Luke the moment Thalia started glowing) when suddenly Annabeth tackled Thalia, crying "Your alive Thalia!"

"Gah! Little Blondie attacking me!" she yelp in surprised but then said "Annabeth?"

"Thals, you okay?" Luke asked, offering Thalia his hand to get up. Thalia looked at Luke with hatred, betrayal, hurt, and astonishment before accepting it.

Thalia looked at the Council before asking "What the hell is happening?"

##########

After two hour of curses, shouts, and shock (a Latino elf-looking person suddenly burst into flame), everyone was now seated quietly around the Throne Room with an air of tension. Everyone looked still except Dionysus (who was staring into the ceiling dreamily) and Apollo (who had now gone back to his tablet after healing three shell shocked demigods) until John cleared his throat.

"So…" he said while sitting in a business-like manner. "I know everyone's confused why Thalia here is now a huntress or that Latino dude burst into flames or why some people here are shivering in your presence or why we have two Annabeths here. Those explanations will come in due time. However, I must explain what my mission is for everyone to understand why we are all here.

"I am John Retro, a Pilipino from the Prime Universe – the mother of all universes in the Multiverse Theory – who was tasked by the Athena of the _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ and _Heroes of Olympus _series universe to create another universe to ensure that the heroes of this universe will never experience what the PJO and HoO experienced. Any questions?" asked John.

Athena, AJ (the Little Annabeth seen earlier), and Annabeth all raised their hands (causing everyone to snicker). John pointed to Athena who asked "Why did my Future self or the PJO/HoO Athena wanted to change the past?"

John looked at both Annabeths before replying "Let's just say a lot of demigods were either diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder or died while fighting one war after the other."

Zeus and the rest of the council shouted "WHAT!" (including Apollo) while the first four demigods with Chiron looked shocked. The future people looked grim at the announcement.

Once everyone settled down, AJ (along with Annabeth) asked "Will we win the war?"

John nodded while the Latino dude looked like he was remembering a past experience. For a while all was silent before John looked at Apollo and asked "Yo, where are the books?"

Apollo was about to reply when _Pop!_ and a couple of books landed in front of John with a note attached to it. John took it and read the note.

_Dear everyone in the Throne Room,_

_Because of the damages wrought by the Titans and Giants in our universe, we have deemed it necessary to change the past. Here are the books from the Prime Universe entitled _Percy Jackson and the Olympians _and _Heroes of Olympus_ series in where all the adventures of the future demigods are written. The Fates have deemed that no one should be maimed/killed/driven insane/or any bodily harm done unto that person because the contents of these books are highly explosive._

_Signed by: Athena, Aphrodite, Apollo, Hermes, and Hephaestus _

_PS: John, everything will be recorded in your computer back at Prime Universe._

_PSS: All the gods and goddesses may NOT beat each other up BUT may hit only once (getting doused by water, getting electrocuted, getting burnt, being wrapped by vines, being forced to eat cereal, getting hit by an arrow or shoes – take your pick Aphrodite – or anything that will only cause bruises)._

After reading the note, John said "Since we already know who they are and you guys know who I am, why don't you guys introduce yourselves?"

Luke stood up and said "I'm Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes". He raised an eyebrow when he saw Thalia looked at him with pity.

AJ said with pride "Annabeth Chase or Annabeth Chase _Jr._, since over there is a much older me. I'm a Daughter of Athena!" Everyone laughed at her statement.

Charlie stood up and said "Charles Beckendorf, Son of Hephaestus." Hades noticed that the boy besides Annabeth looked at Charles with much sadness.

Silena stood up and said "Silena Beauigaurd, a Daughter of Aphrodite." Artemis now noticed that Annabeth looked at Silena with sadness.

_I wonder what happened in the future?_ Artemis thought. After them, the future people started to introduce themselves.

"Katie Gardner, Daughter of Demeter" said a girl who sat between two boys.

The two boys beside her suddenly stood up. "I'm Travis Stoll." the boy on the right said while the boy on the left said "And I'm Connor Stoll." Together they both shouted "And we're the sons of Hermes!"

Katie slapped both their heads and looked at the council with fake pity. "Please excuse the two. They haven't taken their medicines for their Stupidity."

Everyone laughed while Travis mumbled something to Katie. Katie then said smiling "Oh be quiet Travis! Everyone knows your _my idiot_!" while wrapping her arms around his neck. Behind the two, Connor was gagging causing another round of laughter from everyone present.

A biker girl beside Travis stood up and said "I am Clarisse La Rue, Daughter of Ares and Slayer of Drakon." Ares pumped his fist in the air while the rest of the council rolled their eyes.

Everyone looked at Thalia expecting her to stand up but she just looked at them as well. "What? Everyone knows who I am."

Seeing they were still looking at her, she sighed and said "Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus and the Lieutenant of the Hunt." Artemis was about to ask a question when Apollo interjected (without looking up from his tablet) "Save the questions later, everything will be explained."

A Satyr stood up and said "Grover Underwood, Lord of the Wilds."

Hermes raised an eyebrow. "I thought that–"

"–Pan will appear in the story? Yes, yes he will." cut John, saving Grover's hide.

A girl with choppy brown hair with a feather braided into one side and wearing a Camp Half-Blood shirt stood up. "I'm Piper McLean and a Daughter of Aphrodite. Please, if any of you boys call me Barbie…this knife's going to end up in your body."

Aphrodite squealed as she recognized the knife as Katoptris. "How did you get the knife?"

"Long story, will be mentioned at The Lost Hero" replied John before Piper could reply. Everyone looked at John, who shrugged. "I've read the books."

The guy beside Piper stood up and said "Jason Grace and brother of Thalia Grace, Son of–"

"Jason, I think it's best to mention the _original _name along with what version." cut Annabeth. "Let's not find out what's it like to be in the presence of a schizophrenic Olympian."

Everyone looked at Annabeth question but Jason continued "I'm a Son of Zeus – Roman form…"

Athena looked outrage while the others looked shocked (the four demigods, on the other hand, looked confused). "What is the meaning of this!"

John signed and raised his arms. "Hey, if the future wasn't that screwed, your future self would not have sent me in the first place." And that statement pretty much shut up everyone.

"Frank Zhang, Son of M–Ares." He stuttered. "Roman form anyway. I am a descendant of Periclymenus and Centurion of the Fifth Cohort, Twelfth Legion."

Ares looked at him with pride while Poseidon asked "A Chinese Roman Legionnaire with the powers of Periclymenus? How did that happen?"

"Long story, Lord Poseidon. It involves going around the world." Frank replied nervously. Poseidon nodded and asked them to continue.

"Hazel Levesque, Roman Legionnaire of the Twelfth Legion, Fifth Cohort. Daughter of the Roman version of Hades." the girls beside Franks said.

"Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades." Nico said to the council. Zeus glanced at Hades and shot a questioning look.

"He's still in the Lotus Casino, mind you Zeus." spit Hades at his brother.

"Anyway…" John cut before the two could start fighting, "let's continue with the intros." He motioned the guy beside Annabeth to continue.

The guy with green eyes and black hair raised his hand and said "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and savior of Olympus."

Zeus and Hades looked at Poseidon with disbelief when suddenly Apollo looked up from his tablet and said "Oh stop it! Your kids play an important role in saving the world! Geez…"

Everyone looked at Apollo with disbelief. "Are you saying…that _these _demigods will save us all?" asked Hera.

Before Apollo can reply, the Latino boy said "Yup, and we did it _twice._"

Annabeth, taking advantage of the silence, said "Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena and Architect of Olympus."

"Leo Valdez, here!" shouted the Latino boy. "One of the Seven, Supreme Commander of Argo II and–"

"And repair boy. Sit down Leo, we don't have time to hear your titles." cut Apollo while John laughed. Annabeth and Percy grinned as if they were sharing a joke.

Artemis asked "Brother, how do you know these stuffs?"

"I read, sis! You think I don't?" replied a smirking Apollo.

Everyone laughed as Artemis shot daggered looks at everyone. Once the laughter died, the girl beside Leo stood up and saluted "Ave, Olympians. I am Reyna Avila-Ramirez Arellano, Daughter of Bellona, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion and the one who returned the Athena Parthenos to Camp Half-Blood."

Annabeth squealed in delight while Athena became shocked by the revelation. "I. Would. Never. Ask. A. Roman. Demigod. To. Return. My. Statue." she said to Reyna in her most venomous voice, causing everyone to hold their breath.

Before Reyna could reply, Annabeth looked at Athena and said "You never did. I was the one who asked her to do it. It was the only way to reunite the two personalities, Mother."

Luke suddenly stood up and said "Wait, why are the future people taking about Romans? I thought that there were only Greek Gods?"

"Such innocence can be a blessing but do not be so naïve to think you are the only ones out there." Hestia said to Luke with pity and sadness in her eyes. Nobody replied to Hestia's comment knowing it was true. Hestia then motioned to the last girl beside Reyna to continue.

The girl stood up and waved. "Hello there, I'm Rachael Dare and the new host of the Oracle of Delphi."

Before anybody can start an outburst, John announced "Now that introductions are done, why don't we start reading the books so we can change the future, no?"

With that, he picked up the first book and said "Percy Jackson and The Olympians: The Lighting Thief by Rick Riordan and in Percy's point of view." Percy suddenly groaned as he heard what John said, causing laughter from the people who have met Percy.

##########

_Well, that's about it. Hope you like intro about the Characters Reading their own Books. Please, Please review the story. I hope you like it all and enjoy it. Happy 2015 to all you people!_


End file.
